The Izaya Watching Room Continued
by OriharaTwins
Summary: Well As you may or may not know, I wrote the Izaya watching room. That was published on my niece's account though. So now that I got my account...here's the rest of my story. Starting with chapter 9 from The Izaya Watching Room. ENJOY
1. Shopping And A Nap

A/N: Well as you all know, I am the original authoress of The Izaya Watching Room. And here it is…chapter 9.

Namie stared at Izaya. "T-twins?" She stuttered. "Yes Namie…Twins." Smiled Izaya. All the color drained from Namie's face. "Why did it have to be twins? Why not just one? Why does this stuff keep happening to me?" Namie cried.

Izaya sat down next to her. "I'm sorry Namie…but everything happens for a reason." He said putting his arm around her. "What's the reason behind this?" She asked, sobbing. Izaya thought for a moment. "I have no idea."

Namie looked Izaya in the eyes, "I hate you so much Izaya." She said. "Yes I know. But I absolutely love you." Izaya said. "Anyways…we should start planning for the terror twins." Izaya added.

Namie gave him a look. "What?" He asked. "Don't ever call them that again!" She growled. "Why not?" Izaya asked smirking. "Because…your sisters are the terror twins!" Namie said angrily. Izaya laughed. "That's true."

Izaya got up and grabbed his wallet from the table. "Where are you going?" Namie asked him. "I'm going baby shopping. Care to tag along? I could use another person's opinion." Izaya told her. Namie sighed. "I guess. I mean who knows what you'd pick out."

Namie and Izaya were walking through Ikebukuro, shopping for the twins. They entered a store and were met with isles and isles of baby things. "Maybe we should split up." Namie suggested. "Maybe we should." Izaya agreed, and they went down separate isles.

Izaya walked down with several different outfits. He looked a few of them over carefully. They had words on them. "Daddy's Little Devil?" Izaya smiled. "Yep. Definitely going to be needing that one." He looked at another one. "It wasn't me. It was my evil twin." Izaya laughed and added them to his basket. "I wonder how Namie's doing." He thought.

Three isles over, Namie was looking at baby toys when the store manager came up to her. "Can I help you with anything miss?" The man asked her. Namie looked at him. "Yes…you can go away." She said. "That's not what I mean. What I meant was, is there anything you need help finding? You are trying to find a gift for a baby shower right?" He asked her. "No. I'm shopping for myself. Now go away." Namie said irritated.

Izaya walked over to them.

"Come on. You can't be a mom." He said. Izaya got between them. "She isn't…not yet anyway." Izaya said. "She doesn't look pregnant to me." Said the manager. "Well she is." Izaya sighed. "Boy or girl?" He asked. "Actually…they're twins. Now if there's anything else…please hesitate to ask!" Namie snapped. The man held up his hands in defeat. "Sorry." He said and walked away.

Izaya and Namie bought a few things before they went back home.

When they entered the apartment, Namie made a mad dash for the bathroom. Izaya could hear her throwing up from the other room. "You hungry Namie?" Izaya called. He heard the toilet flush and she came out. "Izaya? I was just throwing up. The idea of eating right now makes me want to puke again." She explained.

"That doesn't answer my question." Izaya stated. "Yes I'm hungry. What are you going to make?" She answered. "How about chicken?" He asked her. Namie turned green. "How about another one of your amazing…mouthwatering…delectable…" She got cut off by Izaya. "Kisses?" Izaya smirked. "I was going to say omelets." Namie said.

Izaya laughed. "Alright. Omelets it is." Izaya said.

After their little lunch, they went into the living room to watch TV. Izaya was laying on the sofa and Namie was laying against him. She was too tired to care. Izaya's favorite show came on again, bit he turned it off when he heard the very quiet snoring of a sleeping Namie. Izaya knew she'd be mad if he woke her up, so he settled for a nap himself.

A/N : Yes I know it was extremely short, but it's 1 in the morning and I want to go to sleep. Next chapter will me a monster in length…I promise. Until then please review.


	2. AN About the Sex Scene

A/N: I added a chapter where it all happened. The sex scene and everything but…then there was that whole thing with the management. Did you know that stories with graphic sex scenes were going to be erased? So I took it down so my story wouldn't get deleted. Sorry for the confusion. But there is going to be this thing that people are signing to keep them on? When it gets passed with enough signatures…I'll re-post the chapter with the scene. Ok?


	3. They're Here!

A/N: I know it took me a long time to update. I had some serious complications at home. But here it is…the next chapter!

Months went by and Namie finally had the babies. One was a girl that she named Sakura. The other was a boy that Izaya named Yuki. They were identical…well almost.

"Hehehe! They look like me!" Izaya laughed. Namie wasn't too thrilled. "Oh joy." She said sarcastically. "Oh lighten up babe. They're gorgeous!" Izaya said, kissing Namie on the forehead. She smiled a little. "You really think so?" She asked him. "Of course! They look like me don't they? They're so lucky to be blessed with my devilish good looks!" He responded.

Namie's smile faltered. "Shut it Izaya!" She said. She lay back on the hospital bed and closed her eyes. Izaya looked to the twins asleep in his arms. "I think Mommy's sleepy." He whispered to them.

Two weeks later, Namie and the twins were finally able to come home.

"Welcome to your home babies!" Izaya sang as he carried in the infants. He took them into the living room, as Namie came inside and collapsed on the couch. Izaya walked over to her. "Namie? You don't look so hot." He said.

She looked up at him and shot him a dirty look. "You try squeezing something the size of a watermelon, out an opening the size of a lemon. Then let's see how hot you look!" She snapped.

"Ouch! Sorry babe!" Izaya chuckled. "And another thing…STOP CALLING ME BABE!" Namie Screamed. The babies, frightened by her outburst, began to cry.

"Aw! Look what you did Namie! You made them cry. The poor innocent babies." Izaya said, picking up the infants. Namie just stared at him. "Well if you weren't such a dumb-"She began before Izaya cut her off. "Namie! Not in front of the babies!" Izaya gasped. When the twins stopped crying…Izaya walked over to Namie and kissed her forehead. "I love you Namie. You know that right?" He asked her as he sat next to her. "Yes…yet for some weird reason…I'm getting used to it. I hate you still…though not as much." She smiled at him, resting her head on his shoulders. "I'm glad." Izaya smiled. The two fell asleep like that.

Two hours later…

The babies started crying. Namie and Izaya woke up. "Ugh!" Namie grunted. Izaya stood up and told her to lie back down. "I'll get it." Izaya said and prepared the bottles. He picked up the twins and handed one to Namie. They both fed and burped the babies, before Izaya put them back in their bassinet. He didn't go back to sleep. Instead he got up and made some lunch for Namie and himself.

When lunch was done…Izaya took Namie's into the living room for her. But she was sound asleep. "Namie?" He whispered. "Huh?" She asked, opening her eyes. "Lunch is ready now." Izaya said. "Mmmmhmmm…" She hummed. Izaya picked her up and carried her into their bedroom and laid her down. He covered her up and went to leave. "Izaya?" Namie asked. He turned around to look at her. "What?" He asked. "I love you." She said before closing her eyes. Izaya smiled. "Love you too."

Izaya was in the living room holding the twins when Mairu and Kururi burst through the doors. They went into the living room and froze in their tracks when they saw the twins. "CUTE!" They squealed. "You know Izaya…this is a good look for you!" Smiled Mairu. "Oh shut it." Said Izaya. "I think she means that you holding two little babies makes you look more gentler. You know…more approachable." Kururi said. "I know what she meant." Izaya said. "Could you two keep it down…Namie is taking a nap." Izaya added. "Oh. Okay!" Mairu said.

Mairu turned around and called someone, while Kururi sat next to her brother. "Can I hold one?" She asked. "I guess." Izaya said handing Yuki to her. "Be careful though. If anything happens to them…Namie will kill me. Literally!"

"He's so small." Smiled, Kururi. "Well he is a baby." Izaya smiled back.

All was quiet until Shizuo burst through the door and came into the room. "Hmm…So what Mairu said was true. Namie did have them." Shizuo said. "Of course she did." Izaya smiled at his daughter in his arms. Shizuo looked down at the babies. "They're screwed." He said. "Now what would possess you to say that Shizuo?" Izaya asked angrily. "They have you as a father don't they?"

Mairu and Kururi looked at each other…"Did Izaya just call him Shizuo and not Shizu-chan?" Mairu asked. "Yep." Kururi said. "He must really be mad then." Mairu said.

Shizuo and Izaya's arguing woke up Namie, who came into the living room. "It's pretty sad when a woman can't even sleep around here. Who started it this time?" She asked highly annoyed. All fingers pointed to Shizuo. "Well…didn't see that one." Namie admitted. "Shizuo…please keep it down." She added, taking her daughter from Izaya. "Hey! I was holding her!" Izaya whined. "Oh grow up Izaya." She said. Izaya got up and went into the kitchen. He came back out with a big bowl of ice cream.

"Izaya what are you doing with all that ice cream?" Namie asked. "I'm eating it!" Izaya pouted. "You're going to get sick!" Namie scolded. "I don't care! I'm depressed!" Izaya whined some more. "Why?" Namie asked. "Because, you took my baby away from me." Izaya told her. "Izaya…she's my baby too! I haven't held her since we were in the hospital." Namie said. "Oh fine! But I want her back when you're done!" Izaya smiled. "Whatever, Izaya. You know I wonder how someone so childish as yourself, could ever become the father of anyone." Namie said.

Izaya smirked. "Oh I think you know how Namie. You were there…remember?" Izaya said, chuckling. Namie turned bright red. "Let's never mention that again. Alright?" Namie asked. "Well…that ruins all the fun!" Izaya frowned.

"Ummm…I'm gonna go before I get more unwanted information. Alright?" Shizuo said to Mairu and Kururi, as he headed for the door. "Yeah…we're gonna go too." They said. Kururi gave Yuki back to Izaya, and the two left.

Izaya smiled. "Well at least I got you back!" Izaya cooed. Izaya walked over to Namie and lent in to kiss her. She let him. But the little kiss from Izaya was threatening to turn into something else. "That's enough Izaya. Besides, the twins should be in their bed. Let's put them down and have some lunch." Namie said. Izaya smiled. ""Namie? I already made lunch. But you were too tired to eat. I could warm it back up for you if you want." Izaya told her. "Alright I guess." Namie said. She and Izaya took the infants to their bassinet, and lied them down.

In the kitchen, Izaya put Namie's lunch in the microwave. Namie sat down at the table as she waited. When it was done, Izaya put it in front of her. "There ya go." He said smiling. "Thanks." Namie said and ate her meal. While she ate however, Izaya stared at her. "What?" She asked him. "Oh nothing. I just realized how pretty your eyes are." He said. Namie rolled her eyes. "Izaya…knock it off." "I'm serious!" Izaya said, the smiling disappearing from his face. "Whatever Izaya. Listen, can I please just eat in peace? Why don't you go on that Dollars website or whatever?" Namie asked, slightly annoyed. Izaya jumped up. "Oh yeah! Great idea Namie!" Izaya said and darted for his computer.

He sat down and logged on.

Kanra has logged on.

Kanra: Hey you guys! What's up?

Setton: Hey!

Taro Tanaka: Oh hi!

Saika: Hi.

Bakyura: Hey there Kanra! Did she have the babies yet?

Kanra: Yeah!

Bakyura: Sweet! I'll have to come by and see the sometime!

Setton: Babies? Who?

Bakyura: Kanra's woman. She had twins right?

Kanra: Yeah! They are just so CUTE! I can't stand it!

Bakyura: Kanra? Hey are you feeling alright? I mean, what you just said…doesn't sound like something you'd say.

Namie was finished with her lunch and went to go see what Izaya was saying on the computer. She got right behind him.

Kanra: Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. I mean if you saw them…you'd understand.

Taro Tanaka: So what are the twins' names?

Kanra: Sakura and Yuki.

Saika: Aww.

Kanra: Yeah…I love them. But not as much as I love their mother. She is just so amazing.

Bakyura: She's right behind you isn't she?

Kanra: No. At least, I don't think so. I'll check.

Izaya turned around. "Hey! You are behind me." Izaya smiled. He turned his attention back to the computer screen.

Kanra: Ha ha ha! She was right behind me!

Setton: I wish I could see the twins! They really do sound adorable.

Kanra: Well of course they are. They look like me after all.

Kanra: Hey I'm going to go. My lady needs some love.

Setton: …..

Taro Tanaka: Bye.

Bakyura: See ya.

Saika: Bye.

Kanra has logged off.

Izaya turned around to see Namie still there. He grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. She struggled to get free, but it was no use. She looked him in the eyes. "Izaya? What do you want?" She asked. Izaya answered her by gently kissing her on the lips. "Just you Namie." He said.

Namie smiled and kissed him back. She didn't know why. But she did.

"Namie? Why don't you take a long, relaxing bath?" Izaya said between kisses. "I'll run one for you." He added. "A bath sounds wonderful Izaya."

Izaya went into the bathroom and turned on the warm water. Namie came into the room. When the tub was completely filled, Namie got undressed and turned to Izaya. "Care to join me?" She asked. "A-are you serious?" Izaya asked dumbfounded. "Well you have been acting rather sweet lately. So, yeah. But just this once. Do you understand me?" Namie said seriously. "Yes." Izaya smiled. He got undressed and the two slipped into the warm water. Namie sat in front, Izaya, behind.

Izaya lent forward and kissed Namie's neck. Namie jumped a little. His kisses became less innocent by the second. "I-Izaya? W-what are you doing?" She asked, a dark blush on her face. "Kissing you." He said. Izaya turned his head so that his lips were on her throat. He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Namie." He whispered in her ear. "Love you too."

A/N: Yes I know it wasn't as long as I said it was going to be. But since I haven't posted in a while, I thought I'd give you guys a break. I mean you have been waiting for this chapter for a long time. And I do mean a LONG TIME! So…yeah. By the way…if any of you want to be friends on Facebook, we can. I'll tell you how it's coming with this story, when I'm writing another chapter, or when I'm posting another chapter. Also, you can tell me what you would like to happen in the story! I'll try to add it in. I am running out of ideas. Just tell me what your facebook name is and I'll add you! And you'll also get the opportunity to join my facebook group. We're ANIME LOVERS UNITE! Reviews make the world go round!


	4. Cozyness

Chapter 4

A/N: Well…this Chapter is for MoMoPeach28, Who gave some ideas for this chapter! Thanks!

It was a Saturday morning and Izaya and Namie were laying in bed. Namie rolled over and opened her eyes. Izaya was staring at her with a smile on his face. "Morning." He said. She smiled. "Morning." She said back. She was a bit cold and cuddled up to Izaya for warmth. "Izaya? You always say that you love me. Why do you?" She asked out of the clear blue. "Well it's because you make me laugh, you're sweet, beautiful and smart. This might sound a bit cheesy…but…I really never thought I'd fall in love,…until I met you." He explained. Namie laughed. "You're right! That does sound cheesy!"

Their peaceful morning was interrupted by crying, coming from the next room. "I'll get it." Said Izaya. He kissed Namie's head and went to feed the twins. Namie laid there thinking. "Does he really think all those things about me? Hmm…maybe I had him wrong." She looked down at the little ring on her finger and smiled. Her smile faltered after a moment. "Do I love him?" She was wondering. She pictured her life without Izaya and frowned. "Wow…life would be boring without him. Never thought I'd admit this but…I do love him." Namie shot up in bed and went into the living room where Izaya had just finished feeding the twins.

She walked up to him and kissed him. Izaya was surprised. He kissed her back. She led him to the couch and pulled him down on top of her. " I do love you Izaya." She said smiling. "I love you too." He said, kissing her again. She flipped them over so she was on top. She laid there and snuggled closer to him.

"Hey Namie?" He asked. "What?" She asked. "When the twins get a little older, say about a year or two old…would you ever want to have another baby?" Izaya asked. "Well…do you want another baby…or just sex?" Namie asked. "Um…both?" Izaya smiled. Namie laughed. "I'll think about it." She said. They laid there for a while until Izaya's phone began to ring.

He took the phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey! It's Shinra!" Shinra said on the other side.

"Oh, hi." Said Izaya.

"Are they here yet?" Shinra asked.

"Yes. They've been here for two days Shinra. Where have you been?"

"Well…Celty and I would love to come and see them."

"Shinra…we're kind of tired over here. Can't you come over some other time?"

"We wont be over long. Besides…We're already here! We're right outside!" Shinra said, excitedly. "Fine. Let me get up and open the door." Izaya began.

"Oh! Hurry!"

"Who is it Izaya?" Asked Namie. "Shinra and Celty." Izaya said, getting up and heading over to the door. "Oh joy…" Namie mumbled.

Izaya opened the door and let the two inside. "Hey! What's going on?" Shinra asked. "Oh nothing…just trying to relax while the twins are asleep." Namie said. Izaya led the two inside and over to the couch. "So where are they?" Shinra asked Izaya. "Asleep over there in the basinet." He answered. Celty stood up and walked over to the babies. "Oh my! They're so small!" She thought. She got out her P.D.A. and started typing.

~Can I hold one?~

"Knock yourself out. Just be careful." Izaya told her. Celty smiled and picked up Sakura. She held the infant in her arms and walked over to the couch to join the other three.

~Is it a boy or girl?~

"A girl." Said Namie.

~What's her name?~

"Sakura." Izaya answered.

Celty held the baby close to her chest, in a sort of hug almost.

~I want to have one some day too.~

Shinra grinned like an idiot at that statement. "Oh, Celty! I'm so happy! But do you just want one? I mean we could have so many more!" He cheered. Celty stomped on his foot.

~You're embarrassing me!~

"Sorry." Shinra said. He looked at the infant and pictured his and Celty's child. "I can't wait." He said.

They stayed for two hours before they left.

"It's about damn time! Shinra is so damn annoying!" Izaya said. He laid down on the couch and pulled Namie down with him. She sat back up. "Izaya…I'm hungry." She said. "What for?" He asked her. "I don't care." She said. "Alright…I'll make something." Izaya said and tried to get up, but Namie stopped him. She kissed him deeply and then shoved him towards the kitchen.

Izaya threw something together and brought some out on a plate for Namie and himself. He handed it to her and they ate on the couch. While they ate, Both Namie and Izaya glanced at the painting on the wall that hid the computer screens. "I know what's behind there." He said. Namie almost gagged. "What?" She asked. "I said…I know what's behind there." Izaya said. "Since when?" She asked. "Since you made the dumb little room in the first place. Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice when my electric bill went up?" Izaya asked smiling. "So…you knew the whole time?" Namie asked. ""Pretty much." Izaya chuckled. "So…all those things you did…" Namie began. "I played dumb. I only did those things because I knew you were watching." Izaya said, shoving food into his mouth. "Why? Did you enjoy pissing me off?" Namie asked confused. "Yeah…actually I did." He said. "Why?" Asked Namie, taking another bite. "Because you're sexy when you're mad." Izaya said. "Simple as that."

Namie sighed. "I guess the room is going to go to waste now, huh?" Namie asked. Izaya thought about it. "No. It won't. When the twins get older…we can spy on them to know what they do when we're "Not there"." Izaya explained. "That's a great idea, Izaya. There shall be no parties for them." Namie smiled. "But you know what I think would be a great idea?" Asked Izaya. "What?" Asked Namie. "If you were to kiss me." Izaya said.

Then Namie smiled and kissed Izaya.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this! Special thanks to MoMoPeach28! Review Please!


	5. The Babysitters

A/N: Here's the next chapter.

It was the next morning. ""Namie?" Izaya asked. "Hmm?" She asked back. "I did us a favor and hired a babysitter for today. That way we can relax." Izaya smiled and kissed her. "You did what?!" Namie yelled. "Calm down, Namie. Don't worry." Izaya said. "Izaya! Who knows what kind of a psycho they could be!" Namie freaked.

"Oh! So Seiji is a psycho? Well…I'll just call and cancel then." Izaya said seriously, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his cell. Izaya punched in the numbers before Namie realized that Izaya said Seiji's name. "Seiji?" Namie smiled. She looked at Izaya. "Hello again Seiji. I just wanted to…" He began before Namie snatched the phone away. "What time are you coming?" Namie asked her brother. "Um…I'm actually almost there." Said Seiji. "Tell them I said 'Hi.'" Said another voice. "Seiji? Who's with you?" Namie asked. "Huh? Oh! I'm bringing Mika. She loves babies." Seiji said. "That's alright right?" Asked Seiji. Namie gritted her teeth together. "Sure…it's fine." She said. Izaya could tell that Namie was about to break his phone in half, so he took it away from her. "Alright Seiji. We'll see you in a little bit." He said and hung up.

Izaya turned to Namie. "What's wrong? What did my phone ever do to you?" He asked her. "I'm sorry Izaya. I just really don't like that girl." Said Namie, calming down after receiving a hug from Izaya.

~Not long later…Seiji and his girlfriend arrived~

Izaya invited them in.

"Where are the babies?" Mika asked. "They're asleep. There's no need to touch them unless you're changing them…or feeding them." Namie spat. Mika took a few steps away from her. "Ok." She said. "May I hold one of them, sis?" Seiji asked. Namie smiled. "Of course." She smiled. She took him over to the sleeping twins. He picked up Yuki and smiled. "They look like Izaya…but they have your eyes sis." Seiji said. Mika came over to them and Seiji made Namie question her brother, because he handed Yuki to Mika. Namie got angry, so Izaya led Namie towards the front door. "There is some food for the two of you in the oven. We'll be back in few hours or so." He said and shut the door behind them, before Namie could kill Mika.

"Babe? Everything will be fine." Said Izaya. Namie sighed and the two of them left the building.

First they went to a restaurant.

"Well…this is nice. Isn't it?" Izaya asked her. Namie looked at him. "Maybe I should call and make sure everything's fine." Namie said, reaching for her phone, only to discover it was missing. She gave Izaya a panicked look. He smiled and held her phone in the air. "Everything is alright. You worry too much Namie." He said, placing her phone in his pocket. "Trust me…the twins are in good hands." He added. "I know Seiji has good hands. I'm just worried about Mika's. I really don't trust her." Namie said as the waiter gave them their meals. "Well Seiji trusts her. Isn't that enough?" Izaya asked, taking a bite of his noodles. "Let me think…no. I don't care how much my Seiji trusts her. She'll always be a pest to me." Namie spat.

Izaya gave her a look. "What's wrong?" She asked him. "Oh nothing…It's just we're married with kids Namie. Don't you think you should stop saying "My Seiji" now? I'm mean it's a bit…weird." Izaya said. Namie sighed. "Sorry. It's a habit." She said.

They ate the rest of their meal in peace.

They were walking through Ikebukuro. "What do you want to do next?" Izaya asked. "Go home." Namie answered. "Um…no." Izaya smiled. "Please? I really want to go home Izaya. We'll have sex tonight if you want. Just take me home." Namie begged. Izaya grinned. "Sex, huh? Hmmm…tempting offer Namie. Very tempting…but no." Izaya laughed. Then he got an idea. "How about a mani pedi?" He asked. "No." She said. "How about…we go shopping?" Izaya asked, hoping she'd say no. "No." She said. Izaya sighed in relief. "Um…dancing?" He asked. "No. Izaya, I just want to go home." She said. "Fine. But can we hit one store first?" He asked. "Sure…but make it quick." She said, causing Izaya to smile. He led her through the city until they came to the store Izaya wanted. He pushed Namie inside. "Pick out something hot! Something that screams, "Take Me!" Alright?" Namie didn't know what he was talking about, until she looked at what kind of store it was. She sighed and quickly made her purchases, before leaving.

They were back at their apartment and Namie almost broke down the door to get inside. "Where's my babies?" Namie called dropping the bags of…ahem…items. She looked to see that, not Seiji but Mika, was holding both of the twins. Namie ran over to her and snatched Sakura, giving her to Izaya, and then snatching Yuki from her too.

"Is something wrong?" Mika asked. "Where's Seiji?!" Namie spat. "He's in the bathroom." Mika said, backing away. Namie gave Mika a dirty look. She then turned to face her son. "It's ok now Yuki. Mommy got you away form that mean Mika. Yes she did." Namie cooed to the infant and took him into his and his sister's room. Mika looked at Izaya who shrugged. "Um…very protective maternal instincts?" Izaya said to Mika.

Mika didn't buy it though.

Seiji came out of the bathroom and saw that Izaya and Namie were back. Namie was still in the backroom, so, he went up to Izaya. "How did it go?" He asked. "Well…she kept wanting to come back home. She even bribed me with sex. Ha ha ha. That woman…I swear." Izaya laughed. Seiji then looked to Mika. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I don't think your sister likes me very much." She said. "That's an understatement." Izaya said under his breath. "Did you say something, Izaya?" Asked Seiji. "Well…it's just that Namie wasn't quite ready to be separated from the twins just yet. That's all." Izaya lied.

"I see. Alright…well I guess it's time for us to go now. Oh and by the way…the food you left for us was great." Seiji said as he and Mika headed towards the front door. "Alright. Thanks for watching them." Izaya said. "Anytime." They said and then left. Izaya took Sakura into the back room, where Namie was sitting in a rocking chair. "Namie? What are you doing?" He asked. "I'm waiting for Seiji and that devil woman to leave." She said. "Well they're gone now. Where is that bag at with the new items?" Izaya smirked.

A/N: Not a good ending…but I didn't want to risk my computer crashing…again. So…you know the drill. REVIEW!


End file.
